A favor
by towardpages
Summary: Daring needs a kind of a big favor from Cerise, but will it turn into something else. Darise, mention of rexter, bropper, huntlynn and slondie.
1. A Daring Ask

Daring Charming, as usually, was looking at himself in the mirror of his locker. Checking his hair and whatever he normally does. I was just fixing it, for the 14 time may I add, when a group of girls came up to him.

Yes he was used to this but a big dance had just been announce this morning and he didn't want to go with any girl, or at least the girl he wanted to go with him.

"Hey Daring," A girl said. He turned around to see a girl named Addison, first year, with a bunch of other girl behind her.

"So you know there is a dance this weekend," she said.

"Ya," he replied.

"Well, everyone is wondering who your going with. And I mean everyone, if Blondie doesn't find out soon, it is going to be a mirrorcast, tho there will probably be a mirrorcast about it anyways," she said.

He panic, not having time to makeup an excused. Out of the corner of his eye something moved and caught his attention. Cerise must have been practicing some bookball moves, being co captain after all. Then the idea shrike him.

"I already have a date," he said.

"Who," Addison said coming off a little bit sad and mad.

"I am going with Cerise, as a friend, since we are both co-captain's of the book ball team," I replied back.

All the girls turned and looked at Cerise and then walked off, while he ran to Cerise's looker.

"Hey Daring," she said with her welcoming smile.

After Thronecoming him and Cerise got to get to know each other once she joined the bookball team and became co-captain, and he found out she was really cool. And sweet. And pretty, but back to the point.

"Hey Cerise um I need to tell you something and I kind of need you to do me a favor," He said.

"You didn't drop your mirror in the toilet again did you, because I have told you too many times that there are so many mirror in the bathroom that you don't need to bring your own," she stated.

"No," he said, slightly blushing at the memory of one of the only times he had ever been clumsy in his life, Cerise never letting him forget it.

"Than what is it," she said.

"Um I didn't really want to go with any of my fan club girls, so I kind of told them I was going with you," he said shyly, afraid for what she might say.

"YOU SAID WHAT," Cerise yelled.

"Ssshhhh," he said bring a finger in front of his mouth.

"You said what," Cerise said, her voice quieter but still tense.

"Please Cerise, I can't go with one of those girls to another school dance, they're crazy and beside think of the good time we had during Thronecoming," he pointed out.

Cerise, blushing for unknown reason replied with, "Fine, but boy do you oh me Charming."

"Done deal Hood," he said, not able to hide the smile on his face.

Just then the bell rang, "See you at bookball practice Charming," Cerise said, walking away to her next class.

Soon there was no one left in the hall but Daring, who with a slight blush said," See you then Hood," and made his way to class.


	2. Thanks to the mirriorcast

Cerise's pov

"Hey," I said, as I sat down at my lunch table, which included Briar, Ashlynn, and Raven, taking a seat next to Raven.

"Why didn't you tell us," Briar almost screamed at me the moment I toke a seat.

"Told you what," I asked.

"That your going to the dance with Daring," Raven stated.

I almost choked on my chicken leg, "How do you know."

"Um everyone pretty much know," Ashlynn said.

"How," I said and then it clicked, "Someday I am going to hurt that Blondie."

"Um Cerise I don't think you understand what happen," Briar said.

"I think I do, Blondie went around telling everyone about it, right," I said looking at them.

"Um, there might be a whole mirrorcast about it," Briar said nervously.

I could not even speak, and I think they got the idea. Ashlynn pulled out her mirrorpad and started playing the mirrorcast.

"Hello everyone, it is your host Blondie and today we have some very special gossip," she started out with, "We all know our famous bookball duo, Cerise Hood and Daring Charming, well today it was reveled that they are going to the dance together, as friends we heard but could there be more. The two have been getting very close the past few months, do you think there is more to this "Date" then there leading on." Picture then started showing of Daring and I, playing bookball, planning the routines we are going to do the next game and having lunch together.

"The whole bookball team was having lunch together but everyone else was trying to beat the claw-machine," I said, "How did Blondie get these photos anyway."

"Well, I guess she saw something like this coming," Raven said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You and Daring have been getting pretty close lately, I guess she thought sooner or later she thought you guys might get romantic or something," Raven said.

"Well I don't think of Daring in that way," I shot back to them.

"Well then why are you going to the dance with him," Ashlynn asked.

"Because he need help and I didn't want to let him down," I replided

"So you care about him," Raven said.

I didn't replied, but I did blush.

"Cerise, just answer this question," Briar said, "Do you like Daring."

"Um, I ah," I started.

"I don't know," I answered. Raven put her hand on my back in a comforting way, "Can we stop talking about me," I asked.

"Sure thing," Ashlynn replied.

"So do you guys have dates," I asked.

"Well, of course your going with Hunter," Briar said to Ashlynn.

"I'm going with Dexter," Raven stated, blushing a little.

"Oooohhh," we all said. Raven and Dexter had gone on a few dates, but we not official boyfriend and girlfriend yet, tho everyone knows it is going to happen sooner or later, there both crazy for each other.

"Stop it," Raven said.

"Ok," Briar said.

"So are you going with anyone," I asked Briar.

"Um Hopper asked me but I don't know what to say," she said, staring at the bowl of peas in front of her.

"I thought you didn't like him," Raven said, taking a bit of her princess pea and butter sandwhich.

"Ya, we just have been hanging out a little and it would be nice to have a date to the dance," she finished.

"Well there is one thing for sure," Ashlynn said.

We all looked at her, waiting for the answer, "This is going to be a very interesting dance for Ever After High," and we all nodded in agreement.


	3. I just don't know

Daring pov

"Hey Daring," Hunter said, as I walked into the boys dorm, since we had a free period.

"Hey Guys," I replied flopping down on the coach.

"So your going to the dance with my cousin," Sparrow said.

"We just friends," I said back to him.

"Sure you are. Friends do stare at each other all throw lunch," Sparrow said.

"I didn't stare at Cerise," I said, defending myself.

"Ya you did," Dexter said.

"No I didn't," I shot back.

"Daring," Hopper started, "I know staring when I see it, and you my man were staring at Cerise all through lunch."

"How would you know what staring is," I asked Hopper.

"Um I ah," Hopper tried to say something but he never got though.

"Is it because your always staring at Briar," Sparrow sang.

"I don't stare at her all the time," Hopper was trying to defend himself but he wasn't real going anywhere with it, "I only stare at her between 8:35 am to 9:45 am and 1:20 pm to 2:10 pm."

We all just stared at him for a while.

"And you guys say I am the nerd of the group" Dexter said.

"You are the nerd of the group," Hunter said.

"Wait weren't we talking about Daring and Cerise," Dexter said pointing to me.

"So why did you ask her out," Hunter asked.

"Well, I didn't want to go to a dance with any of the girls from my fan club and I saw Cerise and since we both bookball team captains I just thought it would be believeable," I started to the guys.

"Good," Sparrow said, "Cause when I first heard that I thought you had a thing for my cousin and that just really grossed me out."

I stayed silence for that because the truth was that I might have a thing for Cerise. She gives me a challenge, she tease me, she drive me crazy, and she makes me not want to look at myself and to look at her.

"Wait Daring, do you like Cerise," Hopper asked.

"I don't know," I said, flopping back down on the coach.

"Well, who are you guys taking to the dance," I asked Hopper and Sparrow, knowing that Dexter was taking Raven and Hunter was taking Ashlynn.

"I actually might be taking Briar," Hopper said with all looked at him, "How," Dexter asked. "Well she hasn't really said yes yet, but she hasn't said no either," Hopper said with delight.

"Ok then" Hunter said, clearly thinking Hopper was getting his hopes up.

"What about you Sparrow," Dexter said.

"I have a girl in mind," Sparrow sang.

"Is she in our class," I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Is she a royal," Hopper asked.

"Yes she is and no she is not duchess," he answered.

"Um, is she close friend with any of us," Hunter asked.

"Yes she is," he said.

Who could it be, not Apple, not Briar, I don't think Holly or Lizzie is his type, who could it be.

"Dude," Dexter started, "Your asking Blondie."

"Yes, yes I am," Sparrow sang.

"And you guys thought me gong to the dance with Cerise was weird," I said.


	4. Face to Face

Cerise pov

"Cerise and Daring sitting in a tree, G," Raven whisper sang, as we waited in throneroom for the bell to ring.

"I am just guessing your going to be bothering me about this until the dance," I ask.

"You bet," Briar said.

"Did you think for a spell we won't," Ashlynn said.

"It is going to be fun," Maddie cheered in.

"I still can't believe your going with Daring UnCharming," Lizzie said, using the nickname we made up for him during Spring Fairest.

Neither can I, I thought to myself.

"Hey, what did Apple do when she found out," Raven asked.

"She went a little Mad if you know what I mean," Ashlynn said.

"Not your kind of Mad," Briar said, just before Maddie said something.

Than the bell rand, saving me from them.

"Well see you guys later I got to go to bookball practice," I said.

"With Daring," Maddie cooed.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh," they all said.

"Ha ha," I shot back.

"I will meet you when your done, we write that short story for Mr. Jack B. Nimble," Lizzie shouted as I ran down the hall.

I got the field there first, as always, and waited for the rest of the team to show up. I had just started stretching when I heard someone call, "Cerise," I turned my head to see Daring coming from the school to the field.

"Hey Charming," I said to him once he got over to where I was.

"Hey Hood," He said putting his backpack down along side mine on the bleacher and started stretching with me.

"So," I said.

"So," he replied.

"That is not awkward at all.

"Can you believe everyone is making such a big bad deal about us going together," I said.

"I know were just two friend, co-captain, going together. It is no big deal," Daring said.

"Right," I said.

"Um I was thinking- Daring started but he was interrupted by a voice saying, "Hey guys," it turned out to be Hunter and the rest of the bookball team.

I wonder what he was going to say, I thought to myself, I guess I will never know.

"Line up," Coach GingerBread called from further down the field and we all got up and went to him.

"Cerise and Daring, you guys are putting away the Equipment today," Coach said after we were all down with practice.

Of course it is me and daring, cause that is just my lucky, I thought to myself as I headed back down the field to get them.

I, of course, got my half down in record time and Daring was almost done.

"Here Charming let me help you with that," I said taking half of the weighted off his shulder.

"If you say so Hood," he shot back.

We carried it the rest of the way in silence and when we put it where it belong we went to get our bags.

As I got my bag and turned around I found myself not even an inch away from Daring's face.

"Um," I started to say something but I couldn't finish cause of what happened next.

Daring toke a piece of hair in front of my face and pushed it back, luckily his hand didn't touch my ear, and he said, "You really are one of the prettiest girls in Ever After High."

And soon our face kept getting closer and closer and I thought we were about to kiss when...

"Hey Cerise," Lizzie shouted.

Our project, I thought. I turned to face Daring and said, "Um sorry, I have go do a paper with um Lizzie, so ya um Bye."

I raced back to the school to meet Lizzie in front of the doors.

"So your just friends with Daring," Lizzie said as we made our way down to the dorms.

"Ya,"I answered.

"Well I don't know if this is how it works in Ever After but friends don't kiss each other," Lizzie said with a smirk on her face, clearly enjoying this.

"We didn't kiss," I said.

"Than what happened back there," Lizzie asked.

"We almost kiss, not a kiss, a almost kiss," I corrected her.

"Sure Cerise, keep telling yourself that," she said with a laugh.

"Let's just get to the dorm rooms and do the project," I said, staring to walk ahead of her.

I almost kissed Daring Charming, I thought to myself, and I wanted him to kiss me.


	5. Getting Ready

Cerise pov

Today was the day of the dance and at the very least you could say that I was nervous, time going to a dance with a guy think that we are going to start dating and that were more than friends but were not 3.2 might not be true because ME AND DARING ALMOST KISSED.

I was getting ready with in with Briar and Lizzie on Briar side, while Ashlynn and Raven were getting ready to go with there dates.

"Oh Cerise I have a few thing for you," Lizzie said, heading over to the bag she has brought with her.

"First is your dress," Lizzie said, I has asked Lizzie to make a dress because she did such a good job on my spring fairest dress and I really couldn't find anything that speaks to me at the store.

It was a red dress that went to above my knee, and the sleeves covered only my shoulders, but the back had an open back with black lace (Sorry I am not that good in describing outfits).

"Lizzie this is perfect thanks you," I said, taking the dress from her and admiring it.

"And this is from Kitty, she said to give it to you, I don't know why," Lizzie said as she handed my what looked like a hair-spray bottle.

"Invisible spray, hide anything and everything with it for 24 hours," I read from the bottle, not really getting it at first and then it hit me.

This could hide my ears and let me go to the dance without my hood for once. I looked at Raven and we rushed into Ashlynn and Briar bathroom.

I toke off my hood, reveling me ears. "Do you think it will work," I asked Raven. "I hope so but even if it doesn't you could just wear your hood," she said.

I sprayed it on and soon there was no wold ear, just my human ear.

"Iit worked," Raven said, stunned.

I did the other ear and Raven left as I changed. I didn't look that bad, but it was weird seeing myself without my hood or my ears.

I put the dress oh and it fit like a glove. I walked out to see what the other thought.

"Oh," Briar said.

"My," Ashlynn said.

"Fairy," Raven said.

"Godmother," Lizzie finished.

"Does it look alright," I asked, nervous to hear what they were going to say.

"Look alright," Briar started, "You look better than Apple."

"You look so pretty, you need to stop wearing your hood so much," Ashlynn said.

"Oh I have the perfect idea for your hair," Lizzie said, grabbing my wrist and putting me into one of Briar's hot pink chairs.

"And we have to get ready if we want to make it to the dance on time," Ashlynn said, running to her side of the room to finish her hair, while Raven finished her makeup and Briar went to her bathroom to change into her dress.

Lizzie put my hair to the left and into a fishtail braid. "No one will be able to take there eyes off of you," Lizzie said.

"Because I am not wearing my hood," I said playing with the bottom of my dress.

Her eyes meet mine in the mirror, "Cerise, I know you might not see this in yourself but you are a very pretty girl and you will not be able to hide that face under your hood tonight, that is why no one will be able to take there eyes off of you."

"Thanks Lizzie," I said.

"No problem and your hair is done by the way," she said.

I helped the other girls get ready and we laughed and talked about the dance.

"So your going with Hopper," Raven said to Briar.

"Yes," She started, "But were going as friends and were not going to kiss or anything."

"Speaking of kissing, Cerise have you told them what, almost, happened between you and Daring," Lizzie said, as she pulled Ashlynn hair up into a bun.

"What happened," Raven said.

"There was a moment after bookball practice where Daring and I almost um kissed," I said, feeling me cheeks go red.

"Oh la la," Briar said and I playfully hit her.

"Hey have you guys heard who Blondie is going with," Ashlynn said, and we all shook our heads.

"She is going with Sparrow," Ashlynn said.

"Blondie is going with my stupid cousin," I said.

"Ya and Sparrow was the one to ask her," Ashlynn said.

"Oh ya, Dexter told me that Sparrow likes Blondie," Raven said.

"Wow, I never thought in a million years that they would go on a date," Lizzie said.

"Oh hey Lizzie who are you going with,"I asked her.

"Oh I am going in a group with Darling, Maddie, Apple and the O'Hairs," she said, finishing up with Ashlynn hair.

"Guys," Raven said, "It's time."


	6. Finally

Cerise pov

Cerise was never one to be nervous in front of people, sure she was a shy girl but she had confidence and was never afraid, until she was outside the door for the dance, looking girly than she normally and the fact that she was going with out her hood on.

She could hear the music blasting and her friends waiting for her, she even heard Blondie talking to her mirrorcast.

It is now or never, she thought to herself, your just going inside to a school dance and there is nothing to be afraid about.

The doors opened and she walked in

Briar pov

All the girls were hanging out before they went to there dates, the boys doing to same thing. "Have you guys seen Cerise," Blondie asked. "Ya, she should be down some," I replied. "Great, I want to get walking in and Daring reaction," Blondie said as she set up her mirrorpad. No later than she finally got it, than Cerise walked in the door.

Everyone heads turn, and it seemed like the whole room gasped at once. Cerise was a naturally beauty, but without her hood you notice more things about her, like how her hair was a dark chocolate brown, but it was also that she was so simple, yet looked like a million dollars.

When Daring saw her, wow was he surprised. His mouth was on the floor and he was almost drooling at the sight of her, but luckily Hopper nudged him and he snapped out of it but you could still see the shock on his face.

Cerise made her way over to us, staring at the floor. "Why is everyone looking at me," she asked us as when she got to where we were.

"Um 1. because you were the last person in the whole to come 2. you look amazing and 3. for the first time ever after you are not wearing your hood," Ashlynn pointed out.

"Is it a good thing," she asked, clearly not use to the attention.

"Well duh," Blondie started, "You should have seen Daring reaction, his jaw was on the floor. Here I pull it up."

Cerise watched the video, her checks getting redder by the second. "Well, I better get the scope before the dance goes into full swing, if you find out any gossip tell me," Blondie said, running off to where Apple was, probably going to ask her opinion, with Daring and Cerise.

"So, are you planning of kissing Daring," I asked her.

"What why why would I do that," Cerise said.

"Um because you almost kissed him before and you might actually want to kiss him," I said.

"Um I ah," Cerise tried to but her words together but she couldn't.

"What would you do if he kisses you," I asked.

"I don't know, kiss him back," Cerise said unsurely, but I could tell with the dreamy look in her eye that probably would like Daring to kiss her.

Daring pov

I was still in shock. Cerise looked gorgeous, she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life. Her beautiful smile, her perfect checks, her adorable eyes. Suddenly I was shaken by Hopper and I realized I was staring at Cerise.

"Dude, were you just drooling over my cousin," Sparrow said.

"No," I said.

The guys looked at me, and then I finished, "I was almost drooling over Cerise."

"Man, you got it bad," Hunter said.

"No I don't," I shoot back.

"Ya you do," Hopper said.

"Wow, I never thought you would get a crush, and on Cerise," Dexter said and I shoot a glare at him.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to go over and actually hang out with my date," Sparrow said, walking over to the corner where Blondie is.

"Ya, see you guys," I said, and Hopper and I went over to the table where the punch was, and where Briar and Cerise were.

"Hey guys," Briar said to us.

"Hi," I said to Cerise.

"Hi," she said back.

We stood there for a few moments, and I heard Briar tell Hopper that they should leave us, so now it was just me and Cerise.

"You clean up nice Charming," she said.

"So you do you Hood," I said back, making her look at her shoes.

"No really," I said, making her look up at me, I toke her hand and, "You are the pretties girl I have ever seen in my life, let alone in the room."

She looked at me for a few moments, those beautiful grey eyes looking into mine making my heart skip a beat.

"Would you care to dance," I asked.

"I would love too," Cerise said, and we began making out way to the dance floor.

Cerise pov

As Daring and I made our way to the floor, I could not help but thinking about how his hand felt in mine, how when I looked into his eye the whole world disappeared. I never felt this way about Daring, it seem like everything had changed so fast.

And I was liking how it was going.

I put my arms around Daring neck as he put his hands around my waist, We didn't need to talk we just needed to be together. After a song or two I put my head on his shoulder, enjoy the niceness of it all.

"Cerise," Daring asked.

I looked up at him, "Yes."

"You know who at the beginning of the week everyone was asking us if we were a couple or not, or if we had special feeling for each other, and at the beginning of the week we said no," He said.

"Yes ….," I replied.

"Well, I think I do have feelings for you, and I want to be more then just friends," he said.

I looked up at him, "I would like that too."

And then it happened. He bent down and place his lips on mine.


	7. Another Note

Another Note

Ok, so I am planning on doing a few one shots of all the couples in this book at the dance and then finish with one last chapter of Cerise and Daring.

Would you like that or should I just finish up with Cerise and Daring.


	8. Ashlynn and Hunter

Ashlynn and Hunter were waiting for the perfect song to go on to the dance floor, well mostly Hunter. Hunter kept telling Ashlynn "A few more songs" or "I want to keep talking". Once a beautiful instrumental piece came on Hunter dragged her on to the floor.

"Hunter," Ashlynn said.

"Ya," he replied.

"Are you feeling ok," she said.

"Great, never been better," he started, "let just dance for now."

They two dance together in silence for a few minutes while, unknown to Ashlynn, Hunter was trying to get up the courage to say something to her that he had been wanting to say for along time now.

"Ashlynn," he said.

"Yes Hunter," she said.

He leaned over to whisper it in her ear, not wanting any one to hear and he was also trying to keep himself calm, "I love you."

Ashlynn didn't say anything at first. Love is very strong word and a very rare and beautiful thing that was hard to find, and almost impossible for high schoolers but that is what Hunter felt about Ashlynn. He loved her with every once of his heart.

Ashlynn looked up at him into his hazel eyes, "I love you too Hunter."

The stress melted away from his face as she said those words. The two looked into each other eye, smiling stupid smiles but not caring cause in that moment they had all they have ever wished for.

Love


	9. Dexter and Raven

Ashlynn and Hunter were as happy as can be knowing that the biggest part of there relationship was over with, but Raven and Dexter had something big coming there way.

Raven had her arms around Dexter neck as they slowed dance, neither one wanting to be the first to speak.

Finally Dexter got up the courage to speak, "So, how is everything going."

Raven looked up at him in a annoyed way, "Well, I am waiting for this guy I really really like to ask me a big question about what we are," hinting that she wanted him to ask her to be his girlfriend. But clueless Dexter didn't get the hint.

"Oh who is this lucky guy," Dexter said, trying to show that he wasn't sad at her not liking him.

She just stared at him for a moment, hoping that he was kidding, but then rolled her eyes and said, "Dexter your the guy."

"Oh," He said, mentally hitting himself in the head for being so clueless.

"Ya," Raven said in an obvious tone.

"Well," he started, "Raven, we have gone on a many of dates and I have been liking you since forever after, and here you are and here I am so I guess that this is a better time than any to ask you this."

"Will you be my girlfriend," he said.

Raven didn't reply, instead...

she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was sweet and sudden and the perfect answer to Dexter question.


	10. Brair and Hopper

"So Hopper are we going to dance or nah," Briar said, grabbing the hand of her date and pulling him out on to the dance floor.

"Um, I think we are already dancing," Hopper said as he put his hands around her waist, and she put her hand around his neck.

"Wow, quite out-going we are tonight," Briar let out a small chuckle as she said that.

"Well, it is good to get out there and do something different," Hopper replied.

The two continue to dance with each other in silence for a few more songs, during a really boring song Briar started looking at Hopper, just then realizing how cute his freckles were and that he wasn't just another frog prince.

He really does have nice eye, she thought to herself, and that lose piece of hair in front of his face is so aborally.

"Briar,"Hopper said, cause her to break from her thoughts.

"Ya," she said.

"Um," he started, "I was just wondering why you said yes to go to the dance with me, not that I totally like it and want to go to more dances with you but I have asked you out so many times, why this time did you say yes."

That toke Briar by surprise and really made her think. At first she thought she said yes because she didn't want to go to the dance alone but now she was starting to see why she did say yes to him. She wanted to go to the dance with him, she wanted to talk and laugh and dance all night with him.

"Because," she stated, "I am starting to see you in a different light, a better light and notice thing that I didn't before."

"Oh," he said, a little shock by her answer, "Thing like what.

"Well, for example, I have never notice how cute your freckle are until now," she says with a smirk, and Hopper blushed at that.

"Um Briar," he said.

"Yes Hopper," she replied.

"Will you, um, will you go on a date with me like to the movies on Sunday," Hopper asked, already planning for her to say no.

"Yes," she said, simple as that.

His eyes popped out of his head, and she laughed, "You really want to go on a date with me."

"Yes, now shout up and dance, I love this song."


	11. Blondie and Sparrow

"And that is how I formed the Merry Men," Sparrow said to a laughing Blondie. The two had been talking for this whole dance, neither one being big on dancing. The two were telling storys, laughing and having a good time.

"So, are you going to be with Merry Men after we all leave high school," Blondie asked taking a sip of her punch.

"Of Ya, we are going to be huge by that time and I am thinking a year long tour to every Kingdom," the guitarist said. "Well, what are you going to do ask High School."

Blondie, a little taken a back by the question, answered, "Well I am definitely going to college and after that other than my story I would love to do T.V and networking jobs."

"Really, I thought you would want to become all queenly for the town or something like that," Sparrow said.

"Sure being the queen of the village is going to be totally off the page," Blondie said, "but I love doing mirrorcast and would love to start doing acting and getting jobs, but also I would love to make a T.V network," Blondie then continue to talk about her dream for a good twelve minutes, Sparrow never once saying anything.

Once Blonde was done, she looked up at Sparrow, her face turning a little red, "Sorry, I know that all must have seem quick boring to you."

"Oh No," Sparrow started, "Actually I found it really cool. It is always good to have big dreams."

That made the blond smile like a cheshire cat, nobody ever encouraged her dream before all her friends saying she should focus on her story and she never thought that Sparrow Hood would be the one to change all of that.

"Thank you Sparrow, that is really sweet," Blondie said, causing Sparrows cheeks to turn red.

"No problem,"Sparrow said, taking another sip of his punch.

The two then started acting really awkward, both looking every where else but the other one. Finally, after what seemed like forever after, the two's eyes meet.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme," Sparrow said quickly.

"What," Blondie stated, "I didn't understand what you just said."

Sparrow toke a deep breath and said again, "Would you like to go out with me."

"Ok," Blondie shrugged.

"What thats all I get," Sparrow said, "No, "Of course I'll go out with you" or "Yes yes yes yes Yes" just ok."

"Ya," Blondie said, taking a sip of her drink, enjoying the annoyed Sparrow.

"Ok," Sparrow said and Blondie laughed.


	12. The End for now

Cerise pov

Cerise was trying her hardest not to jump around with joy like a little kid. Daring likes you because your different, don't turn into one of those Fan Club girl he is trying to get away from, she thought to herself. But it was hard. Her first kiss, with Daring Charming!

She got herself under control and her eyes meet Darings. "Um do you want to talk outside," Daring said, pointing to the door. She nodded her head and followed him outside. The two started walking down a path that lead out into the garden. Daring picked up a flower and handed it to her. "A flower my lady," he said.

She laughed and toke the flower out of his hand, "Why thank you my prince."

"Thats what I want to be," he said, becoming serious for a minute, "I want to be your prince."

She smiled and toke his hand, "I want you to be my prince, but how can you be my prince when I am not even a princess."

He toke her in his arms, "To me you are."

"Were not destined to be together," I said, trying not to meets his eyes.

"Well then I will throw my destiny in the trash, because if your not in it then I don't want to be in it either," he said with a smile upon his lips.

"You would do that for me," she asked.

"Yes, I would do anything and everything to be with you Cerise," he said pulling her closer.

She looked at him, and her eyes meet his. His eyes a shimmer blue, full of passion and promise. She went on her tippy toes and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"I guess Blondie was right," she said. "Ya, I guess she was," Daring said with a chuckle. "So how are we going to explain this to everyone," Cerise said.

"Well, we could pretend were not dating, and fake me asking you out on a date but we would already be together," Daring said.

"Not a bad idea Charming," Cerise said. Daring looked at her in a annoyance , as if expect a cute couple nickname. "What. Just because your my boyfriend now does not mean I will stop calling you that."

"Fine," Daring said. "Hood." and the two laughed.


End file.
